1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera using a film which is provided with a magnetic storage part thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera which uses such a film that is provided with a magnetic storage part has recently been proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,332. This camera is arranged to record in the magnetic storage part some photographic information such as a shutter time value, an aperture value, a date, a title, etc. and to read out the recorded information as necessary by means of a magnetic head.
In the above-stated example of the prior art camera, the magnetic storage part of the film is disposed in a given position to extend in parallel with the lengthwise direction of the film. The magnetic head, therefore, must always be accurately positioned relative to this position particularly when the amount of information to be written in and read out increases. However, in feeding the film, the film yaws up and down relative to the picture plane while it is traveling. This has caused the following problems:
(1) The up and down yaw brings about a positional deviation between the magnetic head and the magnetic storage part of the film. Therefore, the photographic information cannot be accurately written in and read out.
(2) The magnetic gap of the magnetic head must be abutting on the magnetic storage part of the film as perpendicularly as possible to the latter. The above-stated yawing of the film, however, lowers the degree of perpendicularity of the magnetic gap of the magnetic head relative to the traveling direction of the film.